


Double the fun

by lailasunicornblood333



Category: Ruby Gloom (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Somnophilia, i mean it becomes consensual but still, these are some horny dumbasses, they have two dicks, they're 19 here by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailasunicornblood333/pseuds/lailasunicornblood333
Summary: Sharing a body has it's perks.+some art for the fic
Relationships: Frank & Len (Ruby Gloom)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Double the fun

There was an unspoken agreement. That was that if you want to masterbate only touch your own dick. For normal people that is a very obvious and easy thing to do. But for Frank and Len it was necessary to keep that in mind. The conjoined brothers had to share most things. Arms, legs, a body- but however they came into this world someone, somewhere made sure they did not have to share a dick. Kinda. They had two penises. A fact that they found out- wasn’t normal.   
During a sleepover at the Gloomsville Manor the boys had gotten up for a midnight snack. Normally they don’t really have to worry about being mostly or completely naked because it was just them in the garage. Iris had gotten up to get a cup of water. She came across the twins rummaging through the fridge and grumbling about food options.   
“Hey guys, what are you up to?”  
The twins turned around. Frank said something but Iris’s purple eye was focused on something else that had completely gotten her attention. Frank raised an eyebrow at her expression.   
“Iris?”  
Len looked down at where she was staring. Frank realized what the problem was.  
“Sorry about that, normally it’s just us and-”  
“You have two dicks?!”  
The boys looked at each other.  
“You don’t?” Len said. Frank rolled his eyes.  
“Of course she doesn’t Len, she’s a girl.”  
Iris shook her head. “You’re not supposed to have two penises.”  
“We’re not?”  
“As far as I know. Honestly I’m not sure if I should feel disgusted or fascinated.”  
“Well, I feel hungry.” Len said. Frank nodded in agreement with his brother.  
They turned around to look through the fridge again. Iris decided to take her leave. She had seen enough.   
“Don’t forget to put your dicks back in your pants before Ruby sees!”  
It’s been a couple months since that encounter. It got them thinking. Well, at least it got Frank thinking. It was an interesting thing, really. He should be grateful he and his brother don’t share a penis; but sometimes when he wasn’t quite asleep he wondered as his brother feverishly jerked off, what he felt. What made his body involuntarily shake, panting heavily, like he couldn’t get enough stimulation no matter how much he tried. Frank wondered if he could stimulate Len enough to satisfy him. He thought this as he puffed on his cigarette. Len hated it when he smoked. It’s a nasty habit he picked up sometime around their 17th birthday. His green sibling hated the smell of it. So he only smoked when he was asleep. Absentmindedly pulling out both of their cocks. Frank’s was on the right side. Blue in skin tone and a little longer than Len’s. Len’s was on the left. Green in skin tone and had a couple piercings through it. ((To this day he still has no idea how he got those without Frank noticing.))  
He stroked his own length a bit. Putting out his cigarette to do so. Stroking it with his right hand. The feeling was nice. He then had a thought. Len was currently asleep. As a result, Frank had control of his left limbs. Although they had never explicitly said not to use the other’s hand he hesitated for a moment before wrapping Len’s hand around his dick. It could have just been him being a pervert but it felt better with his brother’s hand then his own. He continued like this for a bit. Having moved to using his brother’s hand exclusively. Unlike his brother he preferred to draw out his pleasure. Although, somehow he wasn’t satisfied with just this.   
Leaning over a bit to face his sleeping siblings ear he whispered.  
“Len…?” He was testing the waters with this. Len did not stir. Frank started to stroke himself again, this time burying his head in his brother’s black hair as best as he could. His panting was definitely audible to Len as his hot breath was definitely felt on his ear. Almost as if to respond he turned his head away from his brother.  
Frank chuckled a bit and used his hand to turn Len’s head back towards him.   
Stopping his stroking for a quick glance at their nether regions. He was surprised to see that his brother’s cock was hard. Glancing over at his twin he noted that he was still VERY much asleep. This was an opportunity. Using his own hand he gripped at the base of Len’s cock, who’s breath hitched a little. He leaned into his ear.  
“I guess you were feeling a little left out?”  
He started stroking him slowly.   
“It’s alright, I didn’t forget about you.” He wondered if he would be able to do this again. What ever THIS was. He sped up his pace. Len shifted a bit as if he were uncomfortable.   
“How is it? Can you tell the difference?” He was stroking him at a steady pace now. Running his thumb over the piercings, playing with them as if they were buttons. Len’s breathing had picked up. His green skin painted in a light bloom of pink.  
“Hh...ah ahnn…” His moans were quiet. They almost couldn’t have been heard. He opened his legs some more using his hand to jerk Len off and the other to play with   
his nipple.  
“Uh...nnn..ah!”  
His twin was definetly feeling it and began rutting into his hand. Seeking a quick release. Frank was not having it and quickly removed his hand from his crotch area. Leaving Len to whine at the lost stimuli.  
“Sorry Len, I know you like it fast but I’m not done yet.”  
Len was still asleep so it’s not like he could answer. Leaving Frank to torment his sleeping brother some more. He began to stroke his twin again, who sighed contently.  
“Hey, do you want to know something? This is my hand. The hand that you’re fucking is mine.” As if in response Len suddered. Frank continued.  
“I wonder what you’ve been thinking about? Hm?”  
He rolled his finger around on a piercing, moving it a bit.   
“Are you thinking about me? Are you a pervert that gets off thinking about his brother?”  
That was definitely him projecting. He doesn’t even remember how he got to the point of giving his sleeping brother a handjob.The whole situation made him chuckle quietly.   
“What a pervert.”  
Len scrunched up his brows. He was close. Frank knew it. His sleeping face glazed in sweat and a bit of drool hanging off of his brothers gasping mouth, Frank licked the drool off eventually landing on his lips. It was quite the sloppy kiss as his head was already turned at quite an awkward angle. There were indeed downsides to being conjoined.  
“Ah.. ah ah!”   
The green skinned twin almost came. Almost. If a certain someone hadn’t decided to grab his dick at the base. Although Frank would come to regret this decision.  
“Ah hah…F-frank?”  
Uh oh.  
“L-len! I, uh…” For once the blue twin had nothing to say to his brother. Len quickly realized what was going on. His expression went from confusion to surprise.  
“So it wasn’t a dream.”  
“What the hell does that mean?”  
His brother shot him a glare.  
“It means you’re a dick Frank! Let me cum!”  
“Well I haven’t came either! Unlike some people I like to savor things.”  
Looking back at his brother he expected a mean look. Instead what he got was a desperate look. Maybe he had drawn this out long enough…  
“Fine. Fine, this round I’ll let you cum.”  
Before Len could ask any questions he grabbed their dicks in one hand. They both groaned at the contact of their cocks.   
“H-ha shit!”  
Their hips moved on their own. Len’s precum making the friction not only smooth but deliciously hot. As their movements were punctuated by the wet noise it made.  
“Damn, why d-didn’t I think of this before…?”  
Probably because he didn’t realize that it was even in the realm of possibility. He wondered if he’d be able to do this again. Stealing a glance at his twin he groaned contently. The deep blush on his face, the way his eyes occasionally fluttered combined with the way he was biting his lip was incredibly hot.   
“Ah-f- fuck me…”  
Oh how he wished he could. He wished he could fuck his twin. If they weren’t conjoined they could do so much more. But then again, had they not been conjoined he couldn’t have reasoned himself to initiate the acts that had gotten them here. No matter, Frank could get creative. He tightened the hold on their cocks and bit Len’s ear. Earning a surprised gasp from his brother.  
“You’re so fucking hot right now. You should see the face you’re making.”  
Frank said, thrusting their hips into his hand. Len shuddered as his blue brother continued talking. Making extra sure he was right up against his ear.  
“I wish I could shove my cock in your mouth. I wish I could fuck you senseless. You'd look so pretty, speared on my dick."  
It was almost too much for the green twin. Just imagining how amazing being able to properly fuck his brother would be was bringing him to his climax.  
"F-frank…I-I'm gonna-"  
"Fuck, yeah. Cum for me."  
It was such a huge turn on to hear his brother say his name like that.   
"Frank, Frank! A-ah!"  
Len came first. Chanting his brother's name hoarsely. Frank came swiftly after. But kept up stroking their cocks until every last drop was out.   
"Ha...hah"  
Frank glanced over at his forgotten cigarette, which had petered out into ash. The conjoined twins were catching their breath as it was the most intense orgasm they'd had in forever. VERY tired, Frank took one last look at their dicks. Deciding that now was as good a time as ever to ask.  
"Hey Len. When did you get your dick piercings?"  
Silence.  
"Len?"  
His green twin was fast asleep. Frank rolled his eyes. It's cool. He can ask him later. It's not like he's going anywhere. 

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I saw no work for these two and went "Fine! I'll do it myself!"  
> Might make a separate fic were the two are separated but I'll have to think on it.  
> Link to the art as I had NO idea how to put it into the fic: https://twitter.com/Unicorn84739663/status/1362771220853379074/photo/1


End file.
